Fall With Me
by Veronica Barton
Summary: a quick fic inspired by Josh Groban's song "Let Me Fall", its a SYD dream sequence


FALL WITH ME  
  
~By Lanabana  
  
~Okay, this is a bit random but the song "Let Me Fall" performed by Josh Groban left me so mesmerized that I was inspired to write SOMETHING, and this is what come out!!! (if you have a copy of his CD grab it and listen to it while reading this fanfic!) -it's in SYD POV  
  
  
  
~~ "Let me fall, let me climb, there's a moment, when fear and dream must collide. Someone I am, is waiting for courage. The one I want, the one I will become will catch me. So let me fall, if I must fall, I won't heed your warnings, I won't hear them. Let me fall, if I fall, though the feelings may or may not rise. I will dance so freely, holding on to no one. You can hold me only, if you too will fall away from all these useless fears and chains. Someone I am, is waiting for my courage. The one I want the one I will become will catch me So let me fall, if I must fall. I won't head your warnings, I won't hear. Let me fall, if I fall. There's no reason to miss this one chance, this perfect moment Just let me fall. " ~~  
  
  
  
A dream haunts me. I am wearing a long thin tulle gown and feeling very mush exposed to the world as I run through crowded city streets. There are zombie-like people everywhere rushing in the opposite direction. The world is painted gray and the sun is black yet blinding, and I just keep running, against all forces, pushing my way through coarse coats and past cold steel and concrete buildings.  
  
Soon the rough pavement is replaced with scalding sand that buries my bare feet, and everything around me melts away and the heat of the dessert, that I am now in, takes my breath away. Night comes quickly and the moon and stars shine brightly in the crystal sky, illuminating crosses in the distance, like an Ansel Adams photograph I saw once in Art Appreciation 101.  
  
I run towards them in hopes of salvation; when I arrive they tower over me, like a protective canopy. I make my way through their maze to an oasis, and kneel to take a sip of the water. I close my eyes letting its purity rush throughout my entire body, giving me strength to carry on, to some unknown destination.  
  
When I open my eyes I am in a forest, rays of light pierce through the darkness from up above. Standing still the world seems to rotate completely allowing me to see the endlessness that surrounds me, but I refuse to let it swallow me up. I start to run again, in no particular direction, towards anywhere but here.  
  
The effort becomes an uphill climb, and I am forced to climb sharp steep rocks. But even their stabs won't stop me; I persevere until I reach the top.  
  
The summit is a defining moment and when I look back to see how far I have come, instead of a bird's-eye-view, I find myself surround by a sea of people and faces of my past and present. All wanting something from me- lies, truth, time, love, life, something. There are too many, and its as if they don't see each other, just me, and I am torn. They seem to pull me with invisible chains, yet a force behind me calls to me.  
  
I back away, slowly gaining the courage to turn my back on them, and face the unknown. When I do, I find myself less than a foot from the edge of a cliff, looking out over the dark abyss. I hear waves crashing below and feel the bitter cold wind, and yet it comforts me, do I dare?  
  
The world goes into slow motion, and I can hear my heart beating loudly in my ear. I slowly turn once more to look at those behind me. They stand at a distance, helicopters hover overhead and lights flash in the darkness, there is an eerie glow that illuminates them yet all is still grey, fake, false. I turn from the blinding light, and face the future. "Let me fall, let me fall" I wispher over and over, praying for courage.  
  
And then it comes, starting in my hand that is held by another and rushes through my entire soul, and I smile, slowly looking to the man at my right hand, starring into his eyes I see the first sign of color in a world of monotones- green- life. He waits for my courage so we can fall together, fall into the people we will become, the future that is ours. And we fall, leaving behind all that was, replacing it with color, warmth, softness, beauty, light and love.  
  
I wake to find I am in my bed, at the start of another day. 


End file.
